You're Safe
by BlueRook5
Summary: What happens when Halstead stays, despite telling Lindsay he would leave in five minutes?
1. You're Still Here?

**I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters.**

**Not sure whether to make this a one shot or multiple chapters... this is my first fanfic. Please be nice-ish, but criticism is welcome.**

She was hoping he hadn't left. She didn't realize how much until she was holding her breath as she pushed the door open. The door opens to her living room and she sees him sitting on the couch beer in one hand, remote in the other, as a hockey games plays on the screen. She smiles, coming home to him feels right.

He looks up giving her the classic "Halstead smirk", "Chinese food is on the way."

She gives him one of her own smirks, "Is that so?"

The glint in his eye is nothing but mischievous, "Oh, very so. I was going to leave, but I know how you are after you drive," he lowers his voice and grimaces, "not pretty."

Lindsay rolls her eyes and grabs a couple of beers from the fridge, "And you wonder why you never drive." She plops down on the couch next to him, handing him the second beer, "Who's playing?"

"Blackhawks and Penguins."

They fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the hockey game.

Halstead is the one to break it, "Voight really doesn't like me much does he?"

Lindsay laughs ruefully, "Not according to him. He's more worried that I'm going to break your heart. He doesn't want you putting the job second after throwing rocks at my window when I break you apparently." She takes an angry pull on her beer. It looks like she wants to say something else, but she's interrupted by a knocking on the door. "That must be the food."

She goes to grab her wallet, but Halstead is quicker. He whips a couple of bills out of his pocket and puts them into Lindsay's hand, "I order, I pay. No arguments."

Lindsay rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say."

He laughs, "That's right."

She shakes her head and goes to the door, greeting the delivery guy. She comes back holding way too much food for the two of them, "Are we having a party tonight? Are a couple hundred people about the break down my door?"

It looks like Halstead blushed a little bit, but Lindsay couldn't be sure, "I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for, so I just ordered all of your favorites."

Lindsay was left speechless for a few moments, she really wasn't used to people doing things for her, it had always been her against the world. Voight was the first person she ever let help her or care for her. Without her really noticing, Halstead had become the second person. She looks at him, he looks so uncertain, she sets the food on the coffee table and sits next to him, wrapping her arm around him in a side hug and whispers, "Thank you."

Halstead visibly relaxes, "It's my pleasure."

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay was shocked at how much of the food they had actually eaten, she groans as she holds her stomach, "Why did you let me eat that last dumpling. That was such a bad idea."

Halstead laughs, "What do you mean let you? If I had tried to stop you I would have lost a hand."

Lindsay feigns outrage, "Oh please!"

A car backfires out on the street, the loud noise resembling gunfire, causing Lindsay to flinch at the sound. Her mind flashes back to the incidents from the past couple of months; Jules, Diego, the artist, the girls from today. It all comes flooding back and Lindsay can feel her hands shaking again, but she can't stop it. They won't stop; it's as if she has lost all control. She doesn't like feeling out of control, making her hands shake even more.

Halstead notices immediately, pulling Lindsay to him and hugging her tight, "Hey, hey Lindsay, Erin. It's all going to be alright. Shhhh. You're safe."

And Lindsay realized, in that moment, she was safe.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Good Cop-Bad Cop

**So I'm giving this whole multi-chapter thing a shot... we'll see how this goes. Please review!**

**I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters**

The morning after awkwardness, it should be there. He had held her while she had a full on freak out. He had seen her at her weakest, it should be awkward, shouldn't it? Yet, it wasn't. It had been a morning like any other so far. Halstead had come in and done his usual half asleep head nod at the coffee machine and then gone on to joke around with Antonio.

Now they were on their way to a call and the car was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was the opposite. It was nice. Lindsay takes a deep breath, "Thank you."

Halstead looks over, curiosity clear on his face, "For what? Letting you drive? I'm not exactly letting you willingly, so no thanks really needed." He smirks.

Lindsay could feel a smile pulling at her mouth, "I drive, you don't. You should know this by now. But, you know for not treating me any different after last night. I usually don't get like that, I can't explain it, but I don't know."

For the first time since they had been working together, Halstead was seeing Lindsay flustered. He had seen her uncomfortable, he had seen her uncertain, but he had never seen her so scrambled. It was a bit disconcerting, but at the same time, he felt warm, as if she was letting him see yet another side of her that she normally doesn't let the world see. He reaches over and squeezes her hand, "It's okay. You've certainly been there enough for me."

Lindsay takes a deep breath, recollecting herself and was happy to see that another one of her moments of weakness hadn't screwed with the duo's dynamic.

They pull up to the scene and they take a breath before confronting the situation in front of them. Multiple ambulances and several police cars were surrounding the building. Patrol officers were struggling to push back curious bystanders in order to set up the police barricades at a safe distance. A giant store window was completely shattered leaving a giant hole in the front of the store.

Halstead and Lindsay climb out of the car and make their way through the crowds, flashing their badges to get past the police who were setting up the barricades. As they got closer to the storefront, they had to start picking their way through shards of glass.

Voight spots them and starts making his way through the glass, as well, meeting them in the middle, "The owner's claiming gang activity, but something's off. You guys take the owner down to the station and see if you can get anything from him. Olinsky and Ruzek are tracking down the wife now and Antonio's got the scene. There's something off here and I want to get to the bottom of it."

Lindsay nods, making a note in her notepad, "Got it."

Voight squeezes her shoulder, "Good, get outta here." He picks his way back to the crime scene techs that are gathering evidence from around the window.

Halstead looks down at Lindsay, "So you wanna be good cop or bad cop today?"

Lindsay smirks, "I'm feeling bad cop today."

Halstead chuckles and puts a hand out towards the pacing owner, "Alright, lead the way then."

**Chicago PD**

Lindsay's hand slams down onto the cold metal table, the sound echoing around the dim room, "Just answer the question."

The owner jumps and pales, "I- I don't know."

Halstead leans forward, his good cop role long abandoned, "What do you mean you don't know? You don't know why you assumed it was gang activity? Why would a gang target your business? Huh, what makes you special?"

Lindsay and Halstead were really getting tired of the owner's game. The bald, sweating man had led them around in circles so far and they were sick of playing his games, it was time that he started playing theirs.

The owner is literally sweating bullets, "I already told you. My store is in the middle of a turf war that's going on. It makes sense that this would be gang violence."

Halstead leans closer, "And how would you know that you're in the middle of a turf war, there haven't been any incidents within a ten-block radius in the last ten years."

The owner pulls at his collar, "I don't know, I guess I've seen the graffiti on the buildings."

Lindsay leans in close, "Nice try, but no. We checked all of the graffiti within the ten block radius. Guess what? No gang signs." The owner looks shocked, and Lindsay just smirks, "If you haven't figured it out yet, we take our jobs very seriously and when we want information," she pauses looking up at Halstead as they both lean closer, "we get it."

Halstead leans even closer, so he's within centimeters of the owner's face, "No matter what it takes."

The owner looks back and forth between Halstead and Lindsay, visibly shaking, "I-I," he takes a breath, "I want a lawyer."

And like the interrogation spell is broken, Lindsay and Halstead both lean back, crossing their arms across their chests. It's Lindsay who speaks, "Fine, if that's how you want to play it."

Halstead raises his hands, appearing innocent, "We were just trying to help you figure out who destroyed your store window, but fine, we'll get you your lawyer."

The owner nods, obviously not trusting his own words anymore.

Lindsay and Halstead shake their heads one more time and step out of the interrogation room. They stop at the window and watch as the owner starts pacing around. Lindsay smiles, "Voight was right, as usual. Something's totally off here."

Halstead chuckles, "Not counting the fact that he almost peed his pants, right?"

"Yeah, besides that, but nice work."

"You too, we really do make a pretty good team."

Lindsay laughs and a mischievous glint appears in her eyes, "Yeah we do, I love it when they squirm."

Halstead chuckles, "So how long should we let him pace before we call his lawyer?"

Lindsay smirks, "I'm in the mood for pizza… say until the delivery guy gets here?".

"Deal."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
